Secret Santas and Strauss!
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: The team plays Secret Santa and they all draw the same name.


Description: I'm writing this story because it's Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.

* * *

"The worst gift is a fruitcake. There is only one fruitcake in the entire world, and people keep sending it to each other." - Johnny Carson

* * *

JJ sat in her office talking to Will on the phone.

After she got off the phone, Garcia walked in.

"Come with me." She said.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"You and I are going to make this place look more like Christmas time, but before we do that, we have to get the others to help us." Garcia told her.

"I like the idea of making this place more like Christmas time and I will help." JJ said.

JJ and Garcia went to the bullpen to ask Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid to help. They agreed right away, and it took sometime before Rossi and Hotch to agree to help them.

"Let's get this place looking more like Christmas time." Rossi said to the others.

They hung a wreathe on the sixth floor doors of the FBI offices. They also put red and green ribbons on the stairways that lead to Hotch and Rossi's offices and they found some bells and hung them on doors.

Prentiss found some mistletoe she thought about hanging up.

"Oh look mistletoe." She said, excited.

"Prentiss, I don't think we should put that up." Hotch said.

"Why not?" Prentiss asked.

"Strauss would get mad and I wouldn't let Jack hang our mistletoe up at home." Hotch said to her.

"You're right about Strauss. I wouldn't kiss her if she was standing under the mistletoe, but why wouldn't you let Jack hang up the mistletoe at your house." JJ asked.

"The only reason he wants to hang up the mistletoe is so he can get a kiss from Emily." Hotch said with a smile.

"It sounds like he has a crush on her." Morgan said.

"I think he does." Hotch replied back.

"You should let him hang the mistletoe up." Garcia told him.

"I think I will let him then, but Prentiss is not hanging the mistletoe up in here." Hotch said.

"Fine then! I don't want Strauss kissing me, but I will give Jack a kiss on the forehead." Prentiss said.

"I think Jack will love that." Hotch said.

Prentiss saw Strauss coming.

"Reid come over here and stand, and close your eyes and pucker your lips." Prentiss said with a grin which could only mean one thing…trouble.

"Why?" Reid asked curious.

"There's a hot babe coming." Prentiss said.

"Okay then!" Reid said.

Reid went over to where Prentiss told him to stand. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

A moment later Strauss walked in and she was freaked out.

"Agent Reid what do you think you're doing?" Strauss asked.

"I'm waiting for a hot babe." Reid told her.

"Reid I think Prentiss lied to you." Rossi said.

"I should have known." Reid said.

"What are you guys doing?" Strauss asked.

"We are decorating the BAU up." Garcia said all happy.

"Well, don't put up too much stuff and don't put up the mistletoe either." Strauss said before leaving the bullpen.

"Man she's like Scrooge of Christmas." JJ said.

"You know what we should do." Morgan said.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Secret Santa." Morgan said.

The others agreed after hearing this.

"Write your names down on paper and put them into this bowl." Hotch said.

They all wrote the same name down and after they drew a name, they went out for an hour to get their gifts.

They all showed up in Strauss' office with gifts.

"Did we all put Strauss' name down?" Rossi asked.

"It looks like it." Prentiss said.

Strauss walked in her office and wondered what the team was doing in there.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Strauss asked.

"We got you some gifts." Morgan said.

"Open mine first." Garcia said.

Strauss opened Garcia's first.

"A picture of you." Strauss said.

"So you can smile more." Garcia told her.

Next she opened Rossi's gift.

"It's a bright pink sweater." Strauss said holding the sweater up."

"That way people can see you coming a mile away." Rossi said.

"Here open mine up." Morgan said handing his gift to her.

"It's a mirror." She said after opening it up.

"So when I'm in here, I can look at my fine self." Morgan said, looking at himself in the mirror already.

She opened JJ's next.

"Why did you get me a bottle?" Strauss asked.

"Well Henry thinks you're a big baby." JJ told her.

"Jeez JJ blame it on Henry." Prentiss said.

"Well he does." JJ said.

"Who's next?" Strauss asked getting angry already.

"Here open mine next. You're going to love it." Reid said.

"It's a recording of your voice." Strauss said surprised.

"I know how much you love my voice." Reid told her.

Next she opened Hotch's gift.

"A Santa Suit." Strauss said.

"Jack thinks you're Santa Clause." Hotch said.

"Man you and JJ has it easy. You guys can blame the gifts on the kids." Morgan said.

"Agent Prentiss let me have yours." Strauss said.

Prentiss handed her gift to Strauss.

"Oh a fruitcake." Strauss said disappointed.

"Because you're a fruitcake." Prentiss replied back to her.

After Strauss heard that, she got real angry.

"All you guys get out of here. I don't want to see your faces for the next three weeks!" Strauss shouted.

"Thank you for the gift." The team said before leaving her office.

* * *

The end. I couldn't pass up on Prentiss calling Strauss a fruitcake. Hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
